Mia Loukas
Mia Loukas, appearing as a recurring character in Season 5 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigation of her father, Sheriff Roy Loukas, in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy), prior to which she made a quasi-suspect appearance in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy) and several minor appearances during the events of multiple cases throughout the season. Appearance Mia is a 24-year-old beat cop with shoulder length brown hair, freckles and green eyes. She is seen wearing a standard blue Grimsborough Police collared shirt with logos of the department on its sleeves and a black tie. She also wears a silver clip on badge, a golden name tag with her surname "Loukas" on it and pearl earrings. Events of Criminal Case Behind These Walls Mia was introduced to the player and Gloria soon after she appeared to inform that the department had a phone call from Chelsea Bloom about a murder at the Bloom family estate. Chief Parker then assigned the player and Gloria to the case that Mia had informed. Light My Fire Mid-investigation, Mia came and told Gloria and the player that a person had filed a restraining order against Celine Dernier, the victim. Mia then checked and found that the person was waiter Crispin Ruff, prompting Gloria and the player to come and ask him why. Blood in the Water Mid-investigation, Mia told Jones and the player that the journalists had gotten word about Mayor Price's murder and rumors were running wild, prompting Jones to give a press conference outside City Hall. Death in My Hand Mid-investigation, Mia came to the station, telling Jones and the player that she had discovered a sewer tunnel which lead right into the dome while guarding the crime scene. After Mia revealed that it had been used recently, the team quickly went to the tunnel to find more clues. Up in Flames Mid-investigation, Mia came to the station and told Gloria and the player that there was a break-in in Tony Marconi's house, prompting the team to go there to investigate. Final Cut Mid-investigation, Mia told Gloria and the player that there was a fight between the suspects, which turned out to be landscaper Gunnar Burns threatening film student Toby Hansen with a pair of hedge clippers for damage to campus property. Deadeye When Gloria and the player were talking about recent murders that had happened at Grimsborough University, Mia informed them of another murder that had taken place during a paintball match, prompting the team to go to the university's paintball arena to investigate the murder. Mid-investigation, Mia told Gloria and the player that Iota Psi Omega sorority girls were having a party to celebrate Sam De Witt's murder when she passed by the victim's sorority house, which prompted Gloria and the player to get over there and see what was going on. Trick or Treat Mid-investigation, Mia reported to Gloria and the player that she had seen someone dressed as a witch fleeing the scene of the murder. The suspect was later identified as costume shop owner Lily Chen. After arresting Gregory Lynn's killer, Mia reported to the team that Professor Kevin Charles' dead body had been found. Lashing Out Shortly before the case, Mia reported to the team that they had found Kevin's body in the forest on the university grounds, prompting the team to go there to collect his body. Mid-investigation, Mia informed the team that they had found Ad Astra's meeting place, which was a cave not far from the university. The team then rushed there to gain clues to solve Kevin's murder. Fields of Murder When Gloria, Jones and the player were talking about the recent discovery about Ad Astra that one of the original members, "Fornax", was in Spring Fields, Mia approached the team and said that she could show them around Spring Fields as she had grown up there. However, Chief Parker informed the team of a fire in a local cornfield, prompting the team to go there to investigate instead of touring Spring Fields. Mid-investigation, Ramirez informed the team that there was a fight between Mia and her father, Roy Loukas, prompting the team to quickly head to the cornfields, where they found Mia telling her father that he was not permitted to investigate the murder due to being a suspect. Later, after arresting Gus McGuff's killer, Gabriel told the team that he was concerned about the fight between Mia and her father earlier, and offered to help her with her father. Mia then told Gabriel and the player that her father had kept an old news clipping in his office, which was Roy's favorite memory of Mia. Gabriel and the player then used it to help Mia reconcile with her father. After that, Roy also asked the player to help find Mia's toy badge in his office, which he then gave to Mia and apologized for the argument. A Crime Like No Udder Mia made a brief appearance after the arrest of Debby Gideon's killer, asking to borrow the player's police car to visit her friends and check on them during the corn crisis. A Pointy End Mid-investigation, Mia informed the team that a mob of the farmers were demanding to reopen the corn fest so they could obtain some corn seedlings. After arresting Christy Cole's killer, Mia informed the team that climate change activist Oswin Piper had something important to tell them. Later, after arresting "Fornax", Mia thanked the player for everything they did for the people of Spring Fields and asked if she could borrow the player's police car again. Like a Pig to the Slaughter Trivia *Mia is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts of The Conspiracy. Case appearances Gallery MLoukasConspiracy.png|Mia, as she appeared in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC277.png|Mia, as she appeared in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy). RLoukasConspiracy.png|Roy Loukas, Mia's late father. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects